


My Girl

by broken_sunshine



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 20:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Thorne reassures Cress that she's the only girl for him.





	My Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own TLC or the characters.

"Why me?" Cress asked him. They were currently spooning in his bed. Cress was obviously the little spoon.

"What do you mean?" He wasn't quite sure what she was asking.

Cress turned around to face him, "Why me? There are girls out there that are WAY prettier than me. So why me?"

He lightly laughed in disbelief. He brushed her blonde bangs behind her tiny elf like ear. "If only you saw what I did. You Crescent are the prettiest girl I have ever seen. You're also the smartest, nicest, and sexiest woman ever. So that's why you." He kissed her forehead. "I love you. You're my soul mate." He then pecked her lips. 

"I love you too." Cress replied. 

"Good. No more doubting yourself or thinking your less than other girls. No one's allowed to talk badly about my girl. That includes you." 

"Okay. I'm so lucky." 

"Yeah, we both are." With that they shared one more kiss before falling asleep.


End file.
